1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for building a telecommunications network database.
2. Related Art
Telecommunications networks are managed by network management systems which decide the way in which the network is configured and monitor the performance of components of the network. The management function is performed by reference to information concerning the network stored in an associated network database. The information that is stored may include an identity of a particular item of equipment such as its serial number, model and manufacturer information, and details of a person or organisation responsible for repairing faults on that equipment. Thus, if a fault occurs with that piece of equipment, a network manager will be able to rapidly send a request for its repair. Other information that is stored, is information about the equipment's performance which will be used when network configuration decisions are made.
When it is thought desirable to replace the existing network management system, a problem occurs because a system has to be chosen which is compatible with the existing database. The reason for this is that the database may include information on a very large number of items of equipment. Typically, information on thousands of circuits will be held. It has been perceived that to do otherwise would require building a new database from scratch which is compatible with the new network management system. The time to do this has been prohibitive, two typical telecommunication circuits requiring about two hours to enter into a database.
The present invention arose out of a realisation by the inventors that it was not necessary to build a new compatible database from scratch, but that it would be possible to utilise the existing database.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,759, a process is described for transitioning a hierarchial input database to create a hierarchical output database. The process occurs in two stages. In the first stage, intermediate data is produced. In the second stage, the intermediate data is mapped to the form required by the output database.